Fullmetal Explosion
by RikoElric
Summary: It took the boy a moment to realize that there was a girl where the light had vanished." What if someone from our dimention got 'sucked' into Fullmetal Alchemist? I suck at summaries, sorry. *Rated T because I'm overly cautious.*
1. Chapter 1: The girl from the light

_Sorry, forgot the disclaimer, I don't own **any** characters except:_

_the girl _

_(if I create new characters I'll add them to the list of people I own)_

The night was still, the occasional movement came from the slight wind stirring the trees. _Clang, clang, clang,_ a large set of metal armour was running behind a short, blond boy in a red coat.

"Hurry up Al." The boy whispered to the armour as soon as he'd ducked under a window sill.

"I'm trying brother," Al responded, "but it's hard to keep up and not make too much sound."

"C'mon," The boy turned back around and glided out of the shadows, "I think we're almost there." He looked around at the city, illuminated only by a couple lanterns that hung by the doors of shops. He saw the silhouette of what he believed to be the inn down the street, a couple blocks away. He gestured Al to follow him and set off towards it.

The sound of thunder pierced the night sky. Accompanied by a bright flash of light in an alleyway ahead of the two.

"What the hell?" The boy thought aloud, he ran toward it.

Al followed closely behind him, not really worried about the noise he made, even he couldn't overly hear it over the closely spaced, thunderous booms.

They ran to find the alleyway once again filled with a radiant blue light. This time, instead of vanishing, the light appeared to implode into a spot in the sky a little above the top of the two buildings. It imploded to about the size of a human then vanished altogether.

It took the boy a moment to realize that there was a girl where the light had vanished. She started to drop towards the ground, the moment it had taken him to realized she'd appeared had made it so he didn't have enough time to catch her.

"Umph!" The girl had fallen on top of him, knocking him over, "Are you okay?" He asked, politely lifting her off of him.

"Yeah, I'll be fi-" The girl stopped in mid sentence when she saw the owner of the voice. It was a face she knew all to well, "Wow, you're an amazing cosplayer." She told him, she knew there was no way this guy was real.

"Cosplayer?" The boy asked, confused, "Umm, what's that? I'm a state Alchemist, no mean to brag but I'm pretty famous. You may have heard of me, I'm The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric." The boy smiled proudly.

"Sure you are." She raised her eyebrows skeptically, "I'm Queen Elizabeth The First." She added sarcastically.

"I am." He assured her. The something struck Edward, "**YOU THINK IT'S BECAUSE I'M TOO SHORT TO BE A STATE ALCHEMIST ISN'T IT?!**" He hollered, people were always making fun of his height, or lack there of.

"Actually," The girl giggled at the performance this guy was putting on, "You're actually, I think a little too tall to be Ed."

Edward was surprised, she'd come from a blue light and she honestly didn't think he was himself, he'd have to prove it to her, she'd probably tell him more if she knew he was a State Alchemist, "Watch this, then tell me for yourself if I'm 'The Fullmetal'." He clapped his hand together then pressed them to the ground beneath him.

A blue light shone from where he touched, it was similar to the light the girl'd come out of, just not as large. A javelin, with a dragon design near the blade slowly rose until Edward grabbed it.

"Well, how was that?!" He beamed, it was pretty good if he did say so himself, "Do you believe that I'm 'The Fullmetal Alchemist' yet?"

"Brother..." Al started, he glanced towards the girl. Edward followed his gaze and looked at the girl too.

The girl had fainted.

_Sorry the first chapter is a little short, I had a longer version but I lost it. Please comment. But please be nice, it's my first Fanfic._


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up to a dream

_I don't own any characters except:_

_the girl_

_(if I create new characters I'll add them to the list of people I own)_

When the girl woke up she was moving at a steady pace. She realized she in somebody's arms, but a very big somebody, with very big arms. The girl closed her eyes really tightly.

"This was incredibly realistic, even my most lucid dreams aren't this realistic, I can smell Al's metal..." She thought to herself. Half of her was sure that she was dreaming and that she hadn't actually seen Edward Elric and his brother with her own eyes, the other, more open side kept prodding her, "You saw it, you feel it, this is no dream."

"Watch that hole there Al!" Called Edward, looking at the metal suit that was holding the girl. Not soon enough though.

"Unck!" Al had tripped on that hole, the bump had knocked the wind out of the girl.

"She's awake brother." Al called, hurrying to catch up.

The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around he ran back to meet with them. He looked at the girl, who had just been put down by Alphonse.

She stared wide eyed at the both of the boys, still a little dazed and unsure of herself.

"Who are you?" Edward asked, trying to keep suspicion out of his voice. It was hard though, seeing as she'd fallen from the sky.

"Riko. Umm, what's going on?" The girl couldn't keep the note note of hysteria out of her voice.

"I don't know either, you sort of just fell from the sky. I suspect it's Alchemy." Ed told her, not quite knowing how to talk to her.

"Alchemy, right, like you did in the alleyway. Because you're really here and I-I'm in Fullmetal Alchemist and-and were in... I'm in..." Her voice broke, Riko was used to things being just right. When they weren't, she couldn't function properly.

"Riko, don't cry it's okay." Alphonse rushed to her side, attempting to console her.

"In Fullmetal Alchemist? You say it as if I'm a place." Edward didn't want to sound detached but they couldn't help her if they couldn't figure her situation out.

"I-I'm from another dimension... I think..." The girl started to cry, "You're a show where I'm from..."

"A what?!" Edward was sure he misheard her, a show, he was a play?

"A show, like a cartoon play..." Riko regained her composure, for the time being.

"I don't get it..." Edward was confused but he was sure he spoke for his brother too.

"It's hard to explain...ummm..." She though for a moment, "You know a photograph right, and the telephone? It's like a machine that shows pictures rapidly, while playing dialogue like how you hear a telephone. It's called a television, but the thing it shows are sometimes called a 'show', does that make sense?"

"I guess so," Edward was still slightly confused but there were more important things to discuss, "What do you mean by us being a show?"

"In my dimension, there isn't such a thing as alchemy, well there is but not in the way you guys have it. Where I come from..." Riko sighed, "You're a story that somebody invented, it follows your lives. I know everything that will happen to you two, from your point of view, probably for the next 2 years or so, but of course, it's subject to change seeing as I didn't appear her in the show." Riko was surprised how awful her English and speaking pace was when she was nervous.

Edward looked at the girl, she knew everything didn't she, about him, about Al, about that night, Edward could remember it like it was yesterday; the night he and his brother had foolishly attempted to use alchemy to bring their dead mother back to life, Al had almost died and Edward had to sacrifice his right arm to keep is brother's soul, which he bound to a suit of amour.

His expression suddenly lifted, that meant she might know where the stone was, "Do you know where the it is?" He didn't want to risk telling her too much if she didn't know.

"I don't want to say, I don't want to ruin everything. The butterfly effect, if I tell you, I might ruin any chance you had of getting it, or maybe something else." She looked pained to tell him this, "Don't ask anything about the future."

"Al," Edward looked at his brother, "should we take her to see the Colonel?" Edward didn't want to see the Colonel but he figured this was something to report. As a 'dog of the military' it was his duty. He was sure that the Colonel was the only one he could trust not to put the girl in a lab.

"Probably. Are you okay with that?" Al asked Riko, assuming that she'd know who he was talking about.

"Yes, I'd actually like to meet Mustang..." Upon seeing Edward's annoyed look, she added, "To see if he's as much of a pompous ass in real life."

"We'll have to leave now, if we hurry, we can be in central by noon tomorrow." He beckoned to the two. "Are you okay to walk Riko?" He asked her.

"Fine, let's-" As soon as she'd taken a step she started to sway and fell over, "actually.."

Alphonse laughed and scooped her up. The boys started to race towards the next city.

_Another really short one, they will get longer. I promise. Probably after the next chapter, when all the greeting is over. Please comment, I'm open to criticism._


	3. Chapter 3: Confidence of the Colonel

_I don't own any characters except:_

_the girl_

_(if I create new characters I'll add them to the list of people I own)_

"Well Fullmetal, you finally found yourself a girlfriend, good job." The man said mockingly, not looking up from his papers.

"Very funny Colonel." Edward retaliated, sarcastically, "Actually, I figured that a man of such maturity and skill would like to hear of this possible alchemical breakthrough...but...seeing as you're neither I guess I should go." He pretended to turn towards the door.

"Alchemical breakthrough?" The Colonel was suddenly serious, "What have you found?" He gestured to the couch.

"This girl, there was some sort of alchemic reaction and she fell from the sky..." Edward paused, trying to figure out how to go about saying this without sounding completely mental.  
"Fell from the sky?" The Colonel looked at her unbelieving, "Really?"

"She claims she's from another dimension where we're a play-ish thing. Staring me of course!" Edward pointed to himself, happy that he'd one-upped the Colonel.

"What a messed up dimension then, a show with me in it that doesn't star me, a taller, smarter, higher ranking and better looking Alchemist." The Colonel teased Edward.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOY SO BITSY THAT HIS HEIGHT IS MEASURED IN NEGATIVE INTEGERS?!" Edward hollered at the Colonel.

"Brother..." Al looked at Edward, "Remember why we came here?" He didn't want his brother to get too off topic.

"Can you give me all the information you can find on dimension alchemy?" Edward was serious again.

"You honestly believe that she came from another dimension?" His look almost betrayed pity.

"I did." Riko answered the Colnel's question timidly, she tucked her long, blonde hair behind her ear.

"Prove it then." The Colonel challenged.

Edward and Al looked at her to. They were starting to think about how odd the story sounded as they'd told the Colonel, proof would do them good.

"Fine give me a second to think of something convincing to say..." She didn't want to upset the future to much, then it struck her, why didn't she think of it right away, "Ed, you were eleven and Al you were ten, you performed taboo alchemy that you might bring your mother back to life. Ed lost his left leg and Al lost his whole body. Ed sacrificed his right arm in exchange for Al's soul which he bound to that suit of amour. Roy...erm...Colonel Mustang, you haven't told any of the 'high-ups'. Does that convince you? I'm really sorry I had to bring that up..."

"Brother..." Al looked at his brother.

"I'll see what I can dig up." Roy was convinced, "This conversation stays in this room, is that understood?" He looked at Riko, "You have amnesia and don't know where you came from."

"Yes, Colonel." She nodded.

"Anyway, Fullmetal," He turned his attenetion back to Edward, "There is an assignment I have here for you." He tossed a package to Edward.

"What is it?" Edward opened the package.

"They're co-ordinates for a city a little south of Eastern Headquarters, we've received reports of strange disappearances." Roy explained, "Investigate and bring me a report of your findings and if you think we need to send a force in."

"Sure Colnel, I'll check it out." The boy nodded, he motioned to Riko and Al to follow him out the door.

"Remember, the confidence of our first conversation." Roy reminded them as they left.

"Of course." Edward closed the door behind him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"What was the assignment?" Al asked his brother.

"Dunno, lets see..." Edward took a paper out of the envelope and skimmed through it, his eyes widened and he looked up.

"Well?" Al asked, impatiently.

"Close the compartment door, if people hear this they'll think I'm crazy." He looked at Riko.

She nodded and quickly went to close the door.

"So?" Alphonse urged.

"Apparently there have been reports of missing girls between the ages of 14 and 17. They all share a similar complexion, light skin, blond hair, blue eyes and are all considered beautiful. They all disappear about a week apart. A week ago, a couple of them were seen wandering around in ghost form. These sightings were during the night, in non-specific places by a variety of people, some with professional standings." Edward added, "Sounds like Majhal all over again. Geez, do people ever learn?"

"I guess not..." Al sighed.

"What do they suspect?" Riko asked, she dreaded the answer.

"They don't say, we'll have to decide for ourselves." Edward looked out the train window at the scenery whizzing by.


End file.
